Junkyard Duelist
by TheChamp123
Summary: An orphaned boy, who sold scraps to survive. Working hard to become the duelist he was, showing the world that even someone who came from nothing can be the very best as long as he has his deck and his friend's by his side. Synchro Summoner Naruto, Naruto x Akiza, Lemons, maybe a harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

A young man with bright blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, tan skin and six whisker marks on his cheeks, he looked around twelve. Dressed in a tight long sleeved shirt, a red amulet necklace connected to a silver ring all connected to a rope, jeans, brown boots, brown gloves and a pair of ringed safety goggles.

Currently, he was digging through an abandoned car with a hum.

"What's this?" The boy asked nobody as he pulled out a long gear "Heh I'll get some big bucks for this baby!" The boy threw it in his sac of others items, throwing the sack over his shoulder. He started sliding down a hill with a giant grin.

* * *

We find the blond-haired boy again but he had a gloomy look on his face as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Tch that jerk. Those parts were worth more than thirty bucks" He stopped to look at a familiar shop "Old man's shop? I haven't seen him in a while..." Walking Naruto saw an older man with spiked hair wearing a bandanna, overalls and brown shoes. "Hey old man, Solomon!"

"I know that voice from anywhere, hello Naruto" Solomon greeted kindly "What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and I was hopin' I could help out?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Hmm. Ever since my grandson Yugi left it has been tough. I would appreciate the help Naruto"

A few hours of work and Naruto was wiping the windows when Solomon came out with a drink.

"Thanks" Naruto sculled the drink with a smile.

"How it coming with the adoption?" Naruto sighed looking at the ground.

"No one wants someone as old as me gramps, " Naruto said sadly. Solomon closed his eyes in thought until an idea hit him.

"Naruto I'm going out for a little while, " Solomon told Naruto, who had a confused look.

"Okay, see ya later gramps"

* * *

Naruto was just about to turn the Open sign to Closed when he saw Solomon "Hey, where have you been?"

"I've known you for nearly two years now and you've bee a great help to myself and my shop" Solomon handed Naruto a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Naruto asked confused.

"Adoption papers"

Naruto's eyes widened "Y-You mean..." Solomon closed his eyes with a smile.

"That's right! From this day you are a Muto" Naruto felt his eyes water, his hands trembling as he sobbed "Naruto are you-" Solomon was cut off when Naruto pulled him to a hug crying. Solomon smiled patting Naruto's back.

"Come on, let's get some food"

"Alright!"

 **Months Later**

Naruto was sitting behind the counter with a sleepy look on his face when he saw a man walk in.

"Hello sir-" Naruto eyes widened when he saw the creator of duel monsters "Maxamillion Pegasus!"

"Hello there I was looking for a man, Solomon Muto"

"Oh uh, he's just upstairs, I'll be back" Naruto ran up the stairs in a flash, coming back down just as quick with Solomon right behind him.

"Pegasus, what can I do for you?" They were both surprised when Pegasus bowed.

"I wish to apologise for what I did, I know it took longer then it should" Solomon was silent for a few minutes, then clapped the bowing man on the shoulder causing Pegasus to look up.

"It is all water under the bridge my friend" Pegasus gave a great-full smile as he straightened up.

"Well if there is any favour I can do for you please let me know" Solomon was about to tell him it was fine. When he remembered all the designs and new abilities Naruto came up with for duel monsters.

"Actually, there is something my adopted Grandson would like to show you" Naruto looked confused, then remembered notebook book.

"I'll be right back!" Naruto yelled as he ran down to the basement. Running back Naruto handed his book to Pegasus.

"Hmm...yes...Yes! My dear boy this is amazing!" Pegasus yelled out surprising the two "This could possibly revolutionise Duel Monsters!"

"Really?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"When the project is finished, you shall be the first to try out 'Synchro Monsters'" Solomon rubbed Naruto's hair with a proud smile.

Naruto grinned as he celebrated the night with his grandfather.

 **Four Years Later**

An older Naruto was laying in his bed with his arms wrapped around a slim waist. Naruto sat up with a groan, walking into the bathroom.

His body riddled with scratches and love bites from his girlfriend but she didn't exactly come out unmarked either from last nights activates. Naruto felt a pair of arms warp around his waist, looking over his shoulder he saw the love of his life.

Some might say he's an exaggeration but he really did love her, from her crimson red hair that he loved to run his fingers threw, her beautiful heart shaped face, her creamy white skin and her figure that would always tempt him.

"Akiza...we're gonna be late" Akiza didn't seem to hear him as her hand started to go lower. Naruto not being able to resist, lifted her up, placing her on the sink and getting between her legs cupped her chin giving her a deep kiss.

"Heh, your gonna get it" Naruto growled in her ear.

"You know you love me"

* * *

C'mon Aki, where gonna be late!" Naruto shouted dressed in his usual clothes.

"This is your fault, Naruto!" Akiza was wearing low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. Akiza also sports a sleeveless magenta trenchcoat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same colour as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt along with red high-heeled pumps.

"I'm not the one to jump my bones as soon as I went to take a shower," Naruto said with a smirk. Akiza just blushed, giving a cute glare.

"I was testing your resistance and you failed" Naruto just laughed then sighed in relief as when they both reached Duel Academy testing arena in time.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Naruto scratched the back of his head as Akiza was telling him the importance of studding, now she wasn't doing it to get on his case. She just wanted to help him but he wasn't all book smarts and his response was "Book smarts isn't what makes you a good dueller, it's the way you believe in your cards"

"*sigh* Naruto I know you tried. I just don't like the thought of you not in the same house as me" Akiza whispered.

Naruto looked at her with a sad smile, then an idea hit him. Uniting his necklace, he got behind Akiza and tied it around her neck.

"Naruto?" Looked at his necklace around her neck in confusion.

"If we're not in the same house, I don't want you to be lonely, so I'll be there when I'm not" Akiza smiled up at Naruto then pulled him in for a kiss he happily returned. Turning the two turned to watch the matches until they were called.

Akiza was resting her head on Naruto's chest.

"They're mediocre at best" Naruto had to agree, some weren't going to really take their duelling career far.

"H-Hi" They both turned to see a small teen around there age with blue hair and glasses "Sorry if I'm bothering you two"

Naruto gave him a smile "it's fine, names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto held his fist out.

"Syrus Truesdale" Syrus smiled bumping fists with Naruto.

"Akiza Izinski" Akiza didn't look at him, she just continued to watch the matches with a bored look in her eyes.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki come to field 5!" Naruto grinned.

"Guess I'm up" Naruto kisses his girl on the cheek, then ran down to the arena.

"Hello, I'm Dr Crowler. I was told by the chancellor to duel you specifically" Naruto frowned already not liking the attitude of the guy...girl? in front of him.

"Cool. Let's have a great Duel, Doc?" Naruto grinned activating his new Duel Disk. Gifted to him by Kaiba Corp. A long cylinder with a red glass bulb on the top covered his entire arm with blades popping out of the side and his deck stored in the front.(AN: Yugi Duel Disk from D.S.D)

Naruto- 4000LP

Dr. Crowler- 4000LP

"I'll go first! I draw" Naruto yelled out. Naruto looked down at his hand "I summon 'Synchron Carrier' to the field"

Synchron Carrier- ATK 0/DEF 1000

"'Synchron'? Why dose that sound so familiar?" Crowler askedYou're

our about to find out! I activate Synchron Carriers effect. I can normal summon one 'Synchron' monster to the field and I chose 'Junk Synchron'!" Synchron shot it's back chain into Naruto's deck, when it pulled it's chain back his new monster came to the field showing an Orange robot like man with a scarf.

Junk Synchron- ATK 1300/DEF 500

"Oh. Is that suppose to impress me?" Crowler asked with snark.

"It should because I 'Tune' my two monsters to Synchro Summon 'Junk Warrior'!" Naruto yelled as his two monsters flew in the air, surrounded by a green circle then out of the circle came out a monster covered in blue, gold, black armour and a scarf warred around it's neck as well.

Junk Warrior- ATK 2300/DEF 1300

"Say hello to one of my favourite monsters!" Crowler eyes snapped open.

"Your one of the two duellist that was handed the new deck designed by Pegasus!" Naruto just grinned.

"That's right! I place two cards face down and I end my turn"

"I summon 'Ancient Gear Soldier' in defence mode"

Ancient Gear Soldier- ATK 1300/DEF 1300

"I place a card face down and end my turn"

"I play the spell card 'double summon'. I summon to the field 'Rush Warrior' in defence mode"

Rush Warrior- ATK 300/DEF 1200

"It doesn't end there, I summon 'Green Gadget' in attack mode"

Green Gadget- ATK 1400/DEF 600

"I play the spell card 'Cost Down', I reduce level of my 'Green Gadget' by two!"

"What would that do?" Crowler asked with a curious look.

"You'll find out after I activate 'Junk Warrior' effect. When 'Junk Warrior' is Synchro Summoned It gains the attack points of all level two or lower monsters" Everyone watching the battle eyes widen except Akiza, knowing her boyfriend would win without trouble "Now 'Junk Warrior' gains 1700 attack points!"

Junk Warrior- ATK 4000/DEF 1300

"Now attack his 'Ancient Gear Solider', 'Green Gadget'!" Crowler growled as he monster was destroyed "Now 'Junk Warrior' attack him directly with Scrap Fist!" Naruto yelled.

Crowler started yelling "WAIT, NO! LET'S PLAY ANOTHER GAME"

Naruto gave a hum "Okay. How about rock, paper, scissors. I chose rock, what about you?"

"Um?"

"Sorry, rock beats your um!" Naruto said as 'Junk Warrior' punched Crowler with it's bigger hand.

4000-4000= 0LP

Naruto winner.

Naruto walked up the steps, to see his Girlfriend waiting for him "So did I do good?"

"Not bad" Akiza teased with a smile.

"Will Akiza Izinski head down to field one!" Akiza had a confident smile as she made her way down to the field.

"YOU GOT THIS BABE" Naruto yelled out, making Akiza blush but smile.

"Are your ready?" The instructor asked.

Akiza nodded, activating her dark crimson Duel Disk.

Akiza- 4000LP

Instructor- 4000LP

"I summon 'Botanical Lion' in defense mode'" A lion wearing golden armour and it's mane made out of red flower petals, roared as it appeared on the field.

Botanical Lion- ATK 1600/ DEF 2000

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Akiza said with a confident smirk.

"I draw. I summon 'Mammoth Graveyard' in attack mode"

Mammoth Graveyard- ATK 1200/DEF 800

"I end my turn"

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode" A girl surrounded in a flower like armour appeared on the field.

Twilight Rose Knight- ATK 1000/DEF 1000

Akiza slammed her card on her Duel Disk. "I place another Card face down and end my turn"

"I summon 'Beaver warrior' in defense mode"

Beaver Warrior- ATK 1200/DEF 1500

"Now I tribute my two monsters to summon 'Gaia The Fierce Knight'"

A Knight upon a purple horse appeared on the field "Now attack her 'Twilight Rose Night'"

"I play my trap card 'Negate Attack'" Akiza yelled saving her monster.

"I end my turn" said the Instructor with a frown.

"I summon 'Dark Verger' in defense mode"

Dark Verger- ATK 0/DEF 1000

"Now I play 'Foolish Burial' and I send my 'Dark Verger' to the grave yard"

"Hey Naruto what's Akiza up to?" Syrus asked Naruto.

"Hehe you'll have to wait and see!" Naruto said with an excited smile.

"Now I tune 'Botanical Lion' and my 'Twilight Rose Knight' to Synchro Summon my 'Black Rose Dragon'!" Akiza yelled, the field suddenly exploded with red petals floating down to the ground, in sky showed 'Black Rose Dragon' in all it's glory, giving a fierce roar that shook the entire arena scaring some Duelist.

Black Rose Dragon- ATK 2400/DEF 1800

"Now I play the spell card 'Mark of the Rose'!" Akiza showed her card.

A Rose symbol appeared on 'Gaia The Fierce Knight' chest and he trotted until he was over Akiza side.

"What just happened?" The Instructor yelled.

"What my 'Mark of the Rose' dose is control one of your monsters until the end of my turn, by banishing a plant monster from my graveyard" Akiza explained with a smirk.

"That means-" the Instructor started to say.

"Yes! I'm going to attack with your own monster. Go 'Gaia'!"

Instructor- 4000-2300= 1700LP

"And now I will finish you off with my 'Black Rose Dragon'!" Akiza yelled with a sadistic smirk.

Instructor- 1700-2400= 0LP

Akiza wins.

Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Heh you did amazing love" Naruto said kissing her cheek.

"Come on, let's head home" Naruto nodded holding her hand.

"See Ya Syrus!" Naruto said waving bye.

As they where leaving they passed a brown headed boy who just arrived.

"He's in a hurry" Naruto laughed. Akiza just dragged Naruto out of the arena.

Naruto was laying on his bed with a arm behind his head and his other arm wrapped around Akiza's waist.

"So we're heading off to Duel Academy tomorrow," Akiza said running her hand, up and down his arm.

"Yeah...I wish gramps was still here" Naruto said sadly. Thinking about the man that use to run GameShop.

"I know" Akiza whispered into his chest, seeing he was sad, she straddled his hips.

"Akiza?" Akiza kisses his lips, shutting him up.

"Shhhh, let's celebrate~" Akiza take her top off showing Naruto her bare chest. Naruto leaned up, running his hand up side and flipping them both over.

He then made love to her long threw the night.

* * *

 **A.N Yo, how's it going. I'm fine just moved and it was hard. Also I thought this type of deck was appropriate for Naruto and I hope you like the paring. Also to those of you who where wondering yes Naruto dose have Stardust Dragon. Also Naruto and Akiza are the only two people able to Synchro. Also I would like some of you to check, some of my other stories and enjoy.**

 **That's It For Now, Like They Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he listened to the Chancellors speech, he looked down at his Slifer Red jacket with a smile. Red was one of his favourite colours, right next to Orange. Looking over to his left Naruto found his girlfriend wearing Obelisk blue jacket over her normal clothes with his necklace in full view.

When the speech was over, Naruto rolled his neck as he walked with Syrus and his new friend Jayden.

"Finally!" Naruto said with a sigh.

"It wasn't that long, happy" Syrus said with a weak laugh.

"I agree with Naruto, that was long" Jaden stretched as well.

 **With Akiza**

Akiza was walking with her new classmates, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy.

"So what do you girls think of that blond guy with the 'Synchron' deck?" Jasmine asked her friends.

"He's gorgeous!" Mindy gushed. Akiza frowned seeing them talk about her boyfriend "What do you think Alexis?"

Alexis smiled "I will admit he is quite attractive and his skills are good"

"What about you Akiza? What do you think of the blond cutie?" Akiza gave a smirk as an idea came to mind. She strutted over to Naruto and his friends.

"Akiza, where are you going?" Akiza didn't respond to Jasmine. The girls glanced at each other, shrugging they followed Akiza.

"Naruto..." Naruto turned to see who was calling his name, a surprised smile graced his lips.

"Hey-mph" Naruto didn't get to finish as Akiza pulled him into a deep kiss he happily returned.

"Wow...She's uh forward" Mindy blushed looking away, while the other two stood there gaping in shock.

Akiza pulled back licking her lips, also sending the girls a look that said ' _Mine'_.

"You girls must be Akiza's new friends. Name's Naruto and I'm Akiza's Boyfriend" The girls looked in shock, while Akiza just leaned her head on his arm.

Alexis frowned seeing someone she was interested in was unavailable.

"If you two don't mind me asking. How did you meet?" Alexis asked with a raised brow.

"It was a few years ago..."

 **Flash Back**

A younger Akiza had teary eyes, as some girls from her school was bulling her.

"I don't know why you stay here, no one likes you, your ugly and your hair is stupid" The leader of the girls sneered, pulling Akiza's hair.

"OI!" The girls turned to see Naruto with a sac of gears and pars over his shoulder "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Naruto dropped the sac and ran over making the girls run, while Akiza was wiping her eyes. Naruto got on a knee "Hey. You okay?" Akiza gave a hesitant nod, Naruto helped her up.

"T-Thank you.." Akiza whispered looking at the ground. Naruto brushed his thumb along her cheek making her blush hard.

"You got some dirt on your pretty face" Akiza blush if possible got bigger "That girl was wrong you know. About your hair...it's not stupid, it's beautiful" Akiza looked Naruto in the eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Who are you?" Akiza asked. Hoping to know name of her saviour.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said with a grin wondering back over to his sac, lifting over his shoulder again he walked with Akiza watching with a faraway look on her face.

"Naruto...Uzumaki..." Akiza whispered watching Naruto walk away with a blush on her face.

 **Flash Back End**

The girls all looked at Naruto like he was a knight in shining armour.

"Wow," Mindy said with hearts in her eyes. Unknown to the group they where being watched by Chazz Princeton.

"So that the guy with the 'Synchron' Deck?" Chazz gained a smirk "I'm going to show that loser who is the best!"

* * *

"Hey Uzumaki" Naruto turned to see the arrogant Chazz Princeton in all his glory "I've come to challenge you to a duel!"

"Sorry, dude. But I'm busy" Chazz growled.

"Are you that much of coward? along with a pathetic deck of yours, you must be afraid of the power of an Obelisk Blue" Naruto instantly spun around with a frown on his face.

"OH IT IS ON!" Naruto yelled as he made his way over to Chazz "When and where?"

"Midnight at the Duelling Arena" Naruto gave a nod as he walked off, can't wait to teach the arrogant rich boy a lesson.

 **Late that Night**

Naruto was leaning against a building with his arm crossed, with a calm look on his face until "NARUTO MUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto's eye's snapped open, looking to his left he saw his girlfriend storming towards him with Jaden and Syrus following weakly behind him.

"Ah...Shit" Naruto winced as his girlfriend pulled him by his ear "Ah, Ah, Ah babe no not the ear!" Naruto yelled throwing his arms widely.

"You do know you could get expelled for this!" Akiza said glaring at Naruto.

"Y-Yeah but-" If possible Akiza's glare got worst.

"But what?!" Naruto gave up fighting.

"I felt bored and I agreed to duel him"

Akiza sighed, giving a shake of her head "Sounds like something Jaden would do"

"She's got you there bro" Jaden laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry"

"*Sigh*There's not much I can do to stop you anyway. Just be quick" Naruto gave a grin at his girlfriend, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Your the best!"

Akiza smirked "I know I am. But later you have to sneak into my room and do that thing I like..." Akiza whispered the last part in making him blush.

"You got it," Naruto said sensually kissing his girlfriend ear making her shiver.

"J-Jaden, w-what are they doing?" Syrus asked with a confused look.

"Dunno Syrus but I feel like we shouldn't be watching"

"Ahem!" They turned to see Chazz with his flunkies. "Are your ready to lose slacker and hand over your deck!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes "Why don't you put your cards where your mouth is and let's duel!"

"Tch" They both activated there Duel Disks.

Naruto- 4000LP

Chazz- 4000LP

"I'll go first" Naruto drew a card with a smirk "I summon 'Blockman' in defense mode" As the name implied a red and yellow man made out of blocks appeared on the field.

Blockman- ATK 1000/DEF 1500

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Chazz smirks thinking this would be an easy duel.

"I summon 'Masked Dragon' in defense mode"

Masked Dragon- ATK 1400/DEF 1100

"I end my turn"

"I play the spell card 'Double Summon', I summon to the field 'Jet Synchron' and 'Junk Synchron'" Naruto grinned as two of his most trusted monsters appeared on the field. 'Jet Synchron' was blue and white and looked like part of air plane engine.

Jet Synchron- ATK 500/DEF 0

Junk Synchron- ATK 1300/DEF 500

"Now I tune 'Jet Synchron' and 'Blockman' to synchro summon 'Jet Warrior'!" When 'Jet warrior' appeared on the field it's upper body had a slight appearance to a jet but like 'Junk Warrior' it was armour like. It's main colour was a very dark blue and silver.

Jet Warrior- ATK 2100/DEF 1200

"What do you think that pathetic monster of yours could do to Me?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Just you wait and see Chazz" Naruto growled out having enough of his arrogant attitude "I activate 'Jet Warrior' effect. If my monster is synchro summoned I can chose one card you control and return it to your hand and I chose 'Masked Dragon' but why stop there. Since you have no monster's on the field I can attack you directly" 'Jet Warrior' back blasted out blue flames, then appearing before Chazz hitting him hard making him grunt.

Chazz- 4000-2100= 1900LP

"Not bad slacker but your pathetic deck will never be enou-"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto road making everyone jump "I've had enough of you bad mouthing myself and my deck. To you these are just cards but to me, there so much more...grow up most of your life with nothing, scavenging in junk just to survive. Finally becoming part of a family and have that family member help build your "worthless deck" as you put it Chazz. Then have old age take him away" Naruto tightened his fist so hard, his nails was digging into his hand "Threw all of that you get the glimpse of happiness like meeting the one you love and then completely the deck you worked so hard to create for him. But then you get a snot nosed little prick talk down to you and badmouth the very thing you worked hard to create"

Akiza could only stare at her lover with tears in her eye's, knowing he was holding onto all of it for so long "Naruto..."

Jaden closed his eyes, feeling sad for his friend and also kinda understand. Wishing he could help.

Syrus like Jaden felt sad for his friend Naruto.

Unknown to them all but one Alexis Rhodes was looking at Naruto with surprise and compassion, seeing someone who knew the pain she had to go threw losing her brother but unlike her, who knew her brother could come back, his family member was never going to comeback.

Chazz was silent as he listened to all Naruto had to say feeling like an absolute dick "And Now I'm going to end this duel. By playing the spell card 'Straight Junktion' I can tribute one tuner monster to special summon one synchro monster that is a different level and I summon 'Junk Warrior'!"

Junk Warrior- ATK 2300/DEF 1300

"Now attack him directly and end this duel" As if 'Junk Warrior' could sense it's master pain glared at Chazz. Charging at Chazz it threw it's bigger arm hitting Chazz in the chest sending him flying onto his back.

Chazz- 1900-2300=0LP

Naruto deactivated his Duel Disk, giving a weak smile to his friends he walked past them to the door to get some air. Naruto felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his chest, a pair of lips kissing his shoulder "You okay?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, I just want to spend the rest of the night with you," Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on Akiza's bed with said red head slowly striping off her clothes "I love you" Naruto said with all the love and adoration he could muster up.

Akiza smiled, straddling his lap she pulled him into a sensual kiss returning his feelings tenfold "I love you too"

 **Lemon**

Akiza reached down, grasping Naruto hard member making him groan, bucking into Akiza grip. Naruto attacked Akiza's breasts making her groan as he sucked and licked her cherry red nipples. Naruto's other hand found her other breast fondling, occasionally reaching up to twist her nipple.

"Ah yeah Naru suck 'em baby, their yours~" Akiza moaned with her eyes closed in pleasure, Naruto's hand left her breast to cup her wet sex with a little bit of hair above red her wet sex. Naruto slowly inserted two fingers into Akiza, who started moaning louder as Naruto pumped his finger in and out Akiza in a steady pace. Feeling Akiza tighten letting Naruto know she just came.

"You like that don't you, my sexy little minx" Naruto smiled feeling her tighten at his words. Naruto flipped them over so she was on her back, Naruto in between her legs. Naruto growled when Akiza grabbed his member lining it up with her dripping wet entrance.

"Fuck me hard baby~" Akiza whispered into Naruto ear, then sexily licked up the side of his ear making him shudder. Thrusting forward Naruto buried twelve inches of hard meat into his Girlfriend "AAAHHH~ SO BIG~" Akiza squealed as she came. Naruto started doing slow thrusts enjoying Akiza tightness, Slowly he started to pick up speed making Akiza and the bed move.

"*Grunt* Your so tight love" Naruto peppered Akiza neck with kisses.

"Only for you~" Naruto started thrust harder knocking on the entrance to his lovers womb, Akiza's eye's rolled up into the back of her head with a bit of drool running down the corner of her mouth, flipping Akiza so she was on her hands and knee's finally reaching the inside of Akiza womb causing said girl to collapse on the side of her face with her arms by her side as she squirted out her orgasim again.

Naruto started power drive into his girlfriend even harder showing the signal he was going to finish "I'm nearly there!"

"Inside~ please inside~" Akiza begged.

"Here it is" Naruto grunted as he emptied himself inside her. Naruto slowly pulled out with his seed slowly flowing out of Akiza's snatch.

"I'm not done with you yet" Naruto growled into her ear, causing Akiza to shiver.

For the rest of the night Naruto made love to his girlfriend in every position he could think of.

 **Lemon End**

Naruto was panting as he started at the ceiling with Akiza laying in his chest panting just as hard or even harder.

"That was amazing" Akiza snuggled into Naruto falling asleep. Naruto forgot all about the troubles and just enjoyed spending the night with the person he loves the most.


	3. Author Note

**A.N: hey everyone special chapter was made into a story with a chapter two. Go check it out, it's called Master of the Red Demon's dragon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

Naruto was enjoying his sleep, cuddling with his girlfriend until he heard a loud banging on his Girlfriend door.

"Hey, Akiza time to get up" Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled falling off the bed. Waking Akiza, who winced her lower half still extremely sore.

"Baby not now...maybe later" Akiza whispered rolling over.

"Hey Akiza, we're coming in!" Naruto quickly pulled up his jeans and threw the covers over Akiza. Hearing the door open Naruto ran out the open window, looking around Naruto skilfully got off mansion roof and by skilfully I mean he fell into the lake.

* * *

Naruto in just a pair of wet jeans was walking to the Slifer Red dorm, getting a lot of raised brows and blushes by every girl he passes by.

When Naruto entered his dorm room he saw Jaden and Syrus getting ready to leave "Oh. you're up" Naruto said with a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head.

"What's that smell?" Jaden asked Naruto, who blushed with his eyes wide open, seems the river didn't wash away the smell of sex.

"Don't worry about. I'll see you guys at class" Naruto yelled running into a shower.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Naruto walked into the giant classroom getting everyone's attention.

"Heh sorry I'm late, Doc" Naruto yelled as he ran to his seat.

"Hmph Mr Uzumaki since you we're late would you be so kind to tell everyone what a field spell card does?" Crowler asked thinking he could put the Slifer slacker in his place.

"Well, a Field Spell card can change the arena, depending what card you use and what monsters you use it on it could go from boosting your monster or crippling your opponent's monster. That's the basic gist of it" Naruto said with a smirk as he sat next to Jaden.

"Hmm it would seem not all Slifers are entirely useless" Naruto saw a lot of his fellow Slifers put their head down in saddens.

"Excuse me for speaking out of turn but didn't I beat you without losing a single life point?" Naruto said with a smirk that made Crowlers blood boil "And from what I hear Jaden also beat you" Crowler growled, while most of the Slifers were snickering.

"Hahaha, I did do that" Jaden grinned.

"Also you shouldn't look down on Slifers because it doesn't matter if you come from a great school or you were taught how to duel and therefore believe your the best" Naruto shook his head with a smile "Someone precious to me once said "If you believe in the heart of the cards, you can change the outcome of any Duel". Ever since I've heard those words it showed me the strength of believing in my deck and believing in those who stand by my side" Naruto's speech reached all his fellow Slifers, making them believe in themselves, a good portion of the Ra's were feeling the same and most the Obelisk just scoffed at his words bar a few.

Crowler growled as he tried to think of a way to get rid of Synchro Duellist.

* * *

Naruto huffed as he finished his third lap around the giant field.

Naruto was wiping his brow when Syrus ran towards him huffing, Jaden already in the locker room.

"Not bad, Syrus" Naruto complimented slapping his friend on the back, sending poor Syrus to the ground.

"T-Thank's Naruto" Syrus trying to get up while Naruto walked into the locker room.

"Hey, Syrus there's a letter for you!" Naruto raised a brow taking the letter from Jaden.

"For me?" Syrus asked surprised.

"Yep, looks like a girl is interested in you buddy," Naruto said with a grin.

"R-Really?" Syrus asked with wide eyes.

"She wants to meet you tonight" Naruto spoke up.

"Who is it?" Syrus asked hopping to the name of his secret admirer.

"Doesn't say. Just says "meet me at Obelisk Blue Do"

"C-Could you go with me. I feel a bit nervous meeting her myself" Naruto gave a smile holding out his fist, Syrus bumped with a smile.

"Of course and I'm sure Jaden wouldn't mind coming along as well" Jaden gave a big grin warping an arm around Syrus neck.

"Of course, Bro"

* * *

Akiza groaned as she was shoved awake, glaring at her friends that were standing by her bed.

"Hurry up we got a class in fifteen minutes" Akiza groaned as she slowly sat up.

"Soooo, what were those noises all the girls heard last night?" Jasmine asked with a grin.

Akiza blushed confirming the girl's theory "You have to tell us everything!" Akiza sighed feeling like it was going to be a long day.

 **Later That Day**

Akiza was soaking in the hot springs with Alexis and the others. Enjoying their soak when they heard a girl scream.

"Eek! Boys in the girl dorm!" Getting dressed they rushed out to see Naruto, Syrus and Jaden tied up.

"Hey babe, " Naruto said with a sweat drop as he received a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Akiza asked as she walked over to the three.

"Syr received a letter from his crush and asked us to come with" The girls raised a brow looking at each other.

"Do you have the letter?" Naruto nodded.

"It's in my back pocket" one of the Obelisk girls rushed to Naruto's side, taking her time reviving the letter.

Once Akiza cleared her throat, the girl quickly backed up and handed them the letter.

After a minute Alexis spoke "This is clearly fake"

"Really?" All three of them asked at the same time.

"Idiot's!" Akiza pinched the bridge of her nose with a groan.

"What should we do?" Mindy asked.

Alexis cupped we chin in thought "I have an idea. We'll have Akiza battle Naruto if she wins we tell the chancellor with the portability of you three getting expelled" Akiza glared at Alexis at trying to get her boyfriend expelled "Naruto wins, you three are free to go and we forget about the whole thing"

Naruto nodded ageing to the deal.

* * *

Naruto was on about facing his other half with a grin "I've been waitin' to duel ya Hun"

Akiza smirked as she activated her Duel Disk, Naruto's Duel Disk folded out with the red bulb lighting up.

Naruto- 4000LP

Akiza- 4000LP

"I'll let you go first, information" Naruto said with a flirty smirk.

"I summon the monster 'Witch of the Black Rose'. When this card is summoned I can draw a card but if it's not a monster, I have to send it to the graveyard" Akiza revealed the card to be 'Lonefire Blossom'.

Witch of the Black Rose- ATK 1700/DEF 1200

"I activate my field spell card 'Black Garden'. I place once card face down and end my turn" Naruto grew confused, not hearing of his girlfriend new card. The other's watched as Naruto and Akiza where surrounded by throne covered vines.

"You got me, what does it do?" Naruto asked hoping information.

"You'll find out when you summon a monster" Naruto just smirked drawing a card.

"I summon 'Synchron Carrier' in defence mode and I activate its effect. When I set this card I can summon a Synchron monster to the field" A chain shot into his deck, with a quick yank his Synchron was brought to the field "And I summon 'Road Synchron' in attack mode!" A yellow robot with the bottom half that looks like a steam roller.

Road Synchron- ATK 800/DEF 800

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"This field spell cuts your monster's attack in half" Naruto eyes widened, knowing this duel just got a lot harder.

"Oh, that is bullshit!" Naruto yelled.

Akiza smiled innocently "You have your tricks and I have mine"

"I place two cards face down and I end my turn"

'''Witch of the Black Rose' attack 'Road Synchron'" Akiza yelled, Naruto just smirked.

"Activate my trap 'Mirror Force', this destroy's all face-up attack position monster that you control"

Akiza frowned as her monster was destroyed. "I end my turn, defense," Akiza said with a frown, knowing there wasn't anything she could do in that turn but she's got a big surprise for him.

"Now I summon 'Rush Warrior' in defence mode"

Rush Warrior- ATK 150/DEF 1200

"Now I tune all three of my monsters. Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, 'Road Warrior'!" Naruto yelled as the water started swirl in a whirlpool, exploding outward showing one of Naruto's favourite monster. Covered in cream white armour with gold lines and black underneath the armour, with six long blades on each arm piece of armour, funnel's on it's back shooting steam.

Road Warrior- ATK 1500/DEF 1500

"I play the spell card 'Tuning' letting me chose any Synchron monster to my hand from my deck" Naruto grinned as he chose his monster "Now I summon 'Junk Synchron' in Attack mode"

Junk Synchron- ATK 650/DEF 500

"I activate 'Road Warrior' Effect I can special summon a level 2 monster from my deck and I summon 'Speed Warrior'"

Speed Warrior- ATK 450/DEF 400

"I activate the effect from my monster in my hand 'The Tricky'. By discarding one card on the field I can special summon it from my hand" Naruto Said as 'Speed Warrior' disappeared. Replacing that monster was a jester with a question mark on it's face and chest.

The Tricky- ATK 1000/DEF 1200

"Now tune 'Junk Synchron' and 'The tricky'. Behold, as the cosmos creates a monster of galactic might! Behold as I Synchro Summon the 'Stardust Dragon'!"

Stardust Dragon- ATK 1250/DEF 2000

Naruto grinned as his trusted monster appeared on the field "You ready to call it quit's" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Bring it" Akiza said with a grin, Naruto grinned excepting her challenge.

"Go 'Stardust Dragon' use Cosmic Flare!" 'Stardust Dragon' summoned a powerful beam of energy in it's mouth, firing hitting Akiza directly.

Akiza-4000-1250= 2750LP

"Now finish this 'Road Warrior' use Lightning Claw!" Naruto yelled. Akiza grunted as she was struck once more.

Akiza- 2750-1500= 1250LP

"I end my turn" Naruto smirked enjoying his duel with his girl.

"She may have been able to weaken his monster, she's still taking damage," Mindy said with the other girls agreeing with her.

"C'mon Naruto!" Jaden yelled with Syrus yelling just as hard.

'Amazing...he has two strong monsters on the field and he not getting over confident but then again Akiza is still so calm. What dose she have planned?' Alexis was stuck thinking what Akiza next move would be.

"I play the spell 'Monster Reborn' to bring back my 'Witch of the Black Rose" Akiza grinned as her monster was summoned back, starting her combo. "Now I summon to the field 'Botanical Girl' in attack mode"

Botanical Girl- ATK 1300/DEF 1100

"Now I tune my two monsters. Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon- ATK 2400/DEF 1800

"But why end it there I play the spell card 'Mark of the Rose' and I don't have to explain what that card dose" Naruto watched as both his monster's jumped to Akiza's side of the field "Now go 'Black Rose Dragon' use Black Rose Flare!"

Naruto- 4000- 2400= 1600

"'Road Warrior' attack!" Naruto grunted as he was hit.

Naruto- 1600-1500= 100LP

"Now finish this 'Stardust Dragon'!" Naruto grinned prepared for it.

"I activate the my trap card 'Negate Attack'!" Naruto sighed in relief. While everyone else was on the edge of their seat.

"I end my turn. Your lucky" Naruto smirked as his monsters appeared back on his side of the field.

"I play the spell card 'Mystical Space Typhoon' I destroy, your field spell card and my monster's attack points go back to normal"

Road Warrior- ATK 3000/DEF 1500

Stardust Dragon- ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"'Road Warrior' attack 'Black Rose Dragon' with lightning claw!"

Akiza- 1250-600= 650LP

"Now finish it 'Stardust Dragon', cosmic flare" Naruto yelled as his dragon, finished Akiza off.

Naruto wins

Naruto sighed as the intense duel ended "That was a great duel, Aki" Naruto said meeting his girl on land. Akiza nodded even though she lost the duel, she had Naruto on the ropes.

"Alright, since you won, we won't tell anyone about you guy's being near the girls dorm," Alexis said with a smile. Naruto nodded in thanks, giving Akiza a kiss.

Naruto left with his fellow Slifers following. Naruto sighed happy to head to bed, not knowing more problems where on there way.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey Everyone just doing this little Author's note to let you know, yes I should of given Akiza token but couldn't be bothered. If that bother's you, then to bad.**

 **Like They Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

Naruto was walking with Alexis, towards the 'Abandoned Dorm'. Carrying a bouquet of roses.

Alexis asked Naruto to come with her so she can lay flowers for her brother "Thank you, Naruto. This means a lot to me" Naruto just nodded, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'll help you find him, Alexis. I promise" Alexis held Naruto's arm as they started at the dorm.

 **Later That Afternoon**

Naruto was sitting in his room, sleeping when the door slammed open "NARUTO!" Naruto cracked one eye open to see Jaden in his face, Naruto shoved his face with a glare.

"What is it?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"We're gonna head to the 'Abandoned Dorm'. We were hoping you would come with us!" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You do realise we have to stay away from there for a reason" Naruto sighed when Jaden just nodded "Alright, I'll come with" Naruto got out of bed putting a fresh T-Shirt on.

"Hey, Naruto have you seen Akiza today?" Naruto shook his head with a frown.

"I haven't, it's starting to worry me" Naruto attached his Duel Disk and deck.

"We can go look for her, after," Jaden said with a smile. Naruto nodded liking the idea.

 **Earlier That Day**

Akiza walking when she heard a dark laughter, looking behind she saw no one, hearing it again she turned but she saw no one "So, you're his loved one?" Akiza turned again to see what she thought was a man wearing a cloak and hood.

"Who are you creep?" Akiza asked with an icy cold glare.

The man just chuckled "We can find out in a duel. If you up for it?" Akiza glared as she activated her duel disk.

"I hope you're ready to lose" He just laughed as his duel disk activated.

"This is gonna be fun..."

* * *

Naruto with Jaden, Syrus and Chum Lee, were walking towards the 'Abandoned dorm'. Stopping when they heard a voice call out to them.

"What do you four think you're doing?" Alexis asked with her arms folded under her chest.

"They wanted to see what the 'Abandoned Dorm' was like and asked if I wanted to come" Alexis sighed.

"Akiza right, you really are idiots" Naruto and Jaden laughed while the other two rubbed their head in embarrassment "Listen I didn't come here to stop you, Akiza is missing"

Naruto became serious "What do you mean?"

"She went for a walk earlier today and she never came back, I went searching for her then I found this" Alexis showed Naruto his necklace making his eyes widen. Naruto gently took it from her.

"We have to find her!" Naruto said as he started to panic.

"Naruto...I think she's in there" Alexis pointed to the 'Abandoned Dorm'.

"Oh god no..." Naruto whispered as he ran full speed towards the dorm with the others following, never noticing Alexis evil smirk and her eyes turning black.

Naruto busted through the large double doors "AKIZA!" Naruto repeated her name over and over. Everyone else started to call out for her until they heard a deep rumbling laughter.

"Looks like your finally here!" Naruto turned to see a man floating to the ground.

"Who are you?" The man smirked as he waved his hand, Alexis fell to the ground unconscious worrying the group. Naruto ran to Alexis, checking her pulse, relieved when he found one. Naruto glared at the man "What did you do!?"

"I just released her from my control. She brought you to me, with the addition of guest but more souls the better" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto grew even more concerned when he heard the man laugh.

"As soon as you entered the dorm, you entered the 'Shadow Realm'" Just as he finished talking black-purple energy surrounded the group until it was all they could see.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Akuno, I was hired to defeat you and destroy you. I knew I couldn't just get you to duel, so I took what you valued the most"

"Where's Akiza!?" Akuno just smirked.

"I'm not sure if you want to see her, right now but..." With a click of his fingers, a portal of darkness appeared. Out flew a body, rolling until it stopped right in front of Naruto.

Naruto's looked in horror as he fell to his knee's he held Akiza pale and unmoving form, tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked into her lifeless eyes. The only way to know she was alive was the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Naruto started shaking when he heard the laughter of Akuno "I told you, you wouldn't want to see her HAHAHAHAHA"

"What did you do..." Akuno stopped laughing, looking at Naruto with a mad gleam in his eyes. Naruto tears stopped flowing, his eyes started to glow and the form of Stardust Dragon appearing behind him "What did you do...TO MY AKIZA!?" Naruto yelled as white energy exploded around him with Stardust Dragon giving a roar that shook the very earth.

"I took her soul, the only way to save her is to duel me and win. If you lose I'll take all of your souls"

Naruto gently laid Akiza down, borrowing two cards from her deck. Naruto growled as he activated his Duel Disk "I'm going to make you suffer!"

Naruto- 4000LP

Akuno- 4000LP

"I'll be going first" Akuno grinned as he drew a card "I summon 'Venom Warrior' in attack mode, I also activate one of its effects, I can summon one 'Trap Card' straight from my deck to the field, also once every turn I can send one reptile monster from my deck to the graveyard"

Venom Warrior- ATK 1300/DEF 1100

"I end my turn" Naruto frowned, wondering why he would say he has a trap.

"I summon to the field 'Junk Synchron' in attack mode" a familiar looking little orange robot appeared on the field.

Junk Synchron- ATK 1300/DEF 500

"I play the 'Card of Destruction'" instead of annoyed, Akuno looked pleased as he got rid of his cards.

"I play one card face down"

"I activate the spell card 'Snake Rain' With this card I can send four reptile monsters to the graveyard" Akuno grinned "Now I activate my trap card 'Limit Reverse' to special summon from my graveyard 'Vennominon of the Poisonous Snakes' and for every reptile monster in my graveyard, 'Vennomion' gains 500 attack and defence points. I have seven in my graveyard, three from the card of destruction and four from my spell"

Vennominon of the Poisonous Snakes- ATK 3500/DEF 3500

"I won't be having it stay long, by getting rid of all monsters on the field and in my graveyard I can Special Summon 'Evil Dragon Ananta' in attack mode, now 'Ananta' effect is the same as 'Vennominon' instead of 500 for every reptile it's 600" Everyone watched as a giant seven-headed snake appeared on the field, all seven heads we're staring Naruto down ready to strike.

Evil Dragon Ananta- ATK 5400/DEF 5400

"I activate my trap 'Damage Diet', this reduced the power of your attack this turn!" Naruto gave a yell as the attack hit, destroying 'Junk Synchron.'.

Naruto fell to the ground huffing.

Naruto- 4000-2100= 1900LP

"Why did I feel that?" Naruto growled out huffing, trying to stand.

Akuno laughed "In the 'Shadow Realm' you feel the pain of your monsters attack, your lucky kid. I end my turn" Naruto shakily drew a card.

"I play 'Swords of Reviling light' your monster can't attack for three turns" Naruto sighed in relief as the monster was held back. "I play 'Monster Reborn' to bring back 'Junk Synchron' now I play 'Tuning' to summon one Synchron monster from my deck to my hand" Naruto pulled a card from his deck "Now I play 'Starlight Junktion' and I use this spell card to Synchro Summon 'Junk Gardna' in defence mode" A giant slammed intro the ground, two large giant shields on its arms along with two giant cylinders coming out of it's back. It's colour scheme being green, gold and silver.

Junk Gardna- ATK 1400/DEF 2600

"Now I summon to the field 'Copy Plant' in attack mode and I end my turn"

Copy Plant- ATK 0/DEF 0

"I draw a card and I end my turn" Naruto smirked as he was about to get payback for his Akiza.

"Now I use 'Starlight Junktion' effect again to tune Copy Plant'. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! 'Black Rose Dragon'!" Naruto yelled as the Dagon roared landing behind him, the dragon growled softly as she nudges he'd head against Naruto as if sensing his distress "Are you gonna help me, girl? Get revenge against that bastard" Naruto could feel the power flowing off the dragon.

"So, you have one turn left, then my monster will be free," Akuno said wanting to get this duel over and done with.

"After you're done, that turn is all I need" Akuno drew another card and ended his turn.

"Come forth 'Magna Drago', I use the effect 'Starlight Junktion' one last time to tune my monster. Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, 'Stardust Dragon'" Naruto yelled as his dragon appeared behind him, next to 'Black Rose Dragon'.

Stardust Dragon- ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Now, it's time I finish you" Naruto said darkly "I activate 'Junk Gardna' effect, one per turn I can change the battle position of one monster you control and it's no surprise who I chose" Akuno frowned as his monster was switched to defence mode "Now I activate 'Black Rose Dragon' effect Once per turn: I can banish one Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard, then target one Defense Position monster you control; change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes zero until the end of this turn" Akuno eyes widened as his monster lost all of its attack points.

"Go, 'Black Rose Dragon' Black Rose Flare!" Naruto yelled, 'Black Rose Dragon' fired her attack causing Akuno to yell in pain.

Akuno- 4000-2400= 1600LP

"Finish him off, 'Stardust Dragon' with Cosmic Flare" Akuno eyes widened at the attack as it headed his way.

"No! No, NOOOOOOO" Akuno scream as he was erased from existence.

Akuno- 1600-2500= 0LP

Naruto wins.

Naruto ran back to Akiza side, lifting her up into his arms "Come on baby, wake up" Naruto whispered as he begged Akiza to wake up. After a while, she didn't wake up.

"Naruto.." hearing his name being called he turned to see Alexis called out to him. Picking her up bridal style he took her to the nurse Fonda.

* * *

Naruto was on Akiza bed with a hand covering his eyes, hearing the door open he moved his hand to see Alexis "You know if you get caught you could get expelled" Naruto just sniffed sitting up.

"I..just want to be close by" Alexis frowned seeing Naruto's eyes red, she knew he was blaming himself for what happened to Akiza.

"Naruto, It's not your fault" Naruto just nodded but still looked very depressed. Alexis walked over and sat next to him, slowly she pulled him into a hug he happily returned. Naruto turned to look at Alexis, she looked at him, slowly she leant forward pressing her lips against his own.

Naruto tried to pull back but she wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him in place, slowly he started to kiss back.

 **Lemon**

The kiss grew hot and heavy. Alexis was unbuttoning her shirt, Naruto threw his off, flipping Alexis so she was on her back. Naruto slid her skirt down her legs.

Naruto kissed his way up her legs, up her thighs until he reached her sex. Sliding his tongue up sex slowly causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

Naruto used hand to play with her clit, also running his hand through her blond hair above her hot mound. Naruto slowly pushed his tongue into Alexis "Oh~" Alexis moaned as Naruto's tongue seemed to find all her spots.

With a loud moan, she came over his mouth and tongue, when Naruto was done, he came up until he reached her lips, giving her a deep kiss letting her taste herself.

Slowly her hand, undid his belt and pants freeing his hardness and causing it to slap Alexis sex, making the virgin moan. Naruto started to grind his hardness, getting it slick so it would be easier to enter.

Naruto aimed at her entrance, looking at for promotion. Alexis gave a node with a bright red blush.

Naruto slowly started to push his member into Alexis, making the girl close her eyes and groan. Naruto reached her hymen, pulling back then giving a sharp thrust forward he claimed her virginity.

Alexis had tears as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips, holding him close.

Naruto kissed her cheek "Are you okay?" Alexis nodded, held Naruto closer.

"Just give me a minute please" Alexis whispered, with a minute she let Naruto know he could move and he slowly started to move. Alexis moaned at being filled.

"Naruto *moan* I-I really like you~" Alexis moaned as she peppered Naruto's neck with kisses, leaving a big hickey.

Naruto started to thrust harder, faster making Alexis scream as she

had her second orgasm of the night.

Through out the night Naruto, had switched positions making Alexis orgasm again and again.

After few more hours Naruto was reaching his end. Naruto started to pick up the pace "I'm gonna cum" Naruto groaned.

Alexis squealed "I-In side!" With a loud grunt, Naruto finished his first load of the night.

 **Lemon End**

Naruto with Alexis in his arms started to dread his actions. Slowly he started falling asleep, hoping everything will be better in the morning.


End file.
